


Filled

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, SHEITH - Freeform, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 13: CreampieShiro wants to fill Keith.





	Filled

“Oh god, yes. Shiro, fuck me harder!”

Keith screamed as Shiro thrusted into him, the man moaning at every hit. Shiro hit Keith’s sweet spot every time, the pleasure building up as his dick was leaking precum. Shiro was holding Keith’s arms, leaning closely as he felt those tight warm walls around his dick, a heaven.

Keith’s moans and begging just aroused the man even more, so he did everything to thrust harder and deeper into the man, wanting Keith’s moans to be heard everywhere. He wanted everyone to know that Keith was his, and he wanted him to feel good.

Shiro felt how he was getting closer to the edge, so he quickly slapped Keith’s buttocks, enjoying the moan he got as an answer, and the red mark left being making Shiro go crazy.

“Shiro, I’m gonna…”

He could barely get the words out, his breathing was too rapid, which only made Shiro want him even more. No one was more precious and handsome than Keith, and he wanted the man to know it. Hearing these moans, that meant Keith was enjoying himself as much as Shiro was.

“Me too.”

“Cum inside.”

The man didn’t have to ask twice, Shiro sped up the pace to something that should be humanly possible, both of their moans and gasps for breath becoming heaven with each thrust, and then he hit the edge. It felt like fireworks that got set off, and soon Shiro was emptying himself into Keith’s tight hole, the warm cum filling him to the brink.

Keith too came, the hotness inside of him being too much to handle. The orgasm was so intense, he bit into the nearest pillow as he enjoyed those few seconds of bliss, until tiredness overcame him and Shiro pulled out.

Shiro quickly put his hand on Keith’s buttocks, exposing his entrance, the white cum already leaking out him, slowly. A few drops hitting the sheets. If Shiro hadn’t just orgasmed, he would be so hard right now, as he saw his cum emptied into Keith slowly leaking out of him.

“Nice, you look so damn sexy like that.”

Shiro let one finger slide into Keith’s now sticky entrance before removing it, the white liquid following. Yes, he could stay like this forever, just looking at Keith.

This was a sign to show that he was his, and his only. He had marked his lover, a thing he never got tired off.


End file.
